This invention relates to a device for storing and sorting soiled clothes prior to placement of the clothes in a washing machine. In some respects the device of this invention is similar to a clothes sorting mechanism shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,924 to C. B. Jones.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,924 shows a clothes hamper having a central upstanding post therein. Hooks are carried on the post and on the side walls of the hamper for suspending four bags within the hamper. The inventor indicates that the bags can be of different colors for indicating the type of clothing to be placed in each bag. For example, a white bag would be used to receive sheets, pillow cases and other white clothes; a light yellow bag could be used to receive light-colored clothes; and a navy blue bag could be used to receive dark clothes. Each bag is removable from the hamper for transferring the clothes to a washing machine.
The present invention contemplates an arrangement wherein two clothes-receiving bags are supported outside the main clothes container, i.e. adjacent to opposite end walls of the container. Each bag is suspended from a U-shaped frame that has two parallel arms adapted to slide within linear guides carried on the side walls of the container. Each U-shaped frame can be moved away from the container to open the associated bag. Each U-shaped frame can be moved toward the container to close the associated bag. The two bags can be opened and closed independently.
The add-on bags augment the clothes-storing capacity of the main container without at the same time unduly increasing the overall size of the container system. Three separate clothes-reception compartments are provided by the container and the two associated bags. Clothes will be inserted into the three compartments according to their color and/or type of material. The apparatus facilitates the separation of clothing prior to collection of the clothes for placement in a washing machine.